Antimicrobial articles treated with virucides and germicides are known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,828,912 and 4,897,304, both issued to Hossain et al., pertain to the use of a carboxylic acid/surfactant virucidal composition in absorbent products. U.S. Patent Nos. 4,764,418 and 4,824,689, both issued to Kuenn et al., pertain to the addition of water-soluble humectants to carboxylic acid/surfactant virucides for use in tissue products to reduce irritation potential. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,847 issued to Rothe et al., pertains to adding a carboxylic acid/surfactant virucide to the center ply of a three ply tissue to prevent transfer of the virucidal composition to the user, and thereby reduce irritation potential.
Products such as those disclosed in the Hossain et al. and Kuenn et al. patents can be highly irritating because the virucidal carboxylic acids come in contact with the skin when the tissue is used. There is also no mechanism for preventing the body secretion or fluid from soaking through the tissue and contacting the user.
Products such as those of Rothe et al. have less potential for irritation because the virucidal composition is confined in the inner ply. However, these tissues tend to be harsh rather than soft because the water added with the virucidal composition degrades the tactile properties of the tissue. There is also no mechanism for preventing the body secretion or fluid from soaking through the tissue and contacting the user.
Irritation caused by virucidal or germicidal treatments to absorbent articles is a persistent problem. There have been attempts to ameliorate this problem by mixing the virucidal or germicidal treatment with lotions or emollients. U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,966 issued to Ostendorf, pertains to a “medicated” lotion absorbent article. The “medication” may be a virucide or disinfectant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,487 issued to Klofta et al. pertains to a tissue with a virucidal lotion. The lotion comprises a carboxylic acid/nonionic surfactant virucidal composition. In both the Ostendorf and Klofta, et al. patents, the intent is for the lotion to reside predominantly on the surface of the absorbent article and transfer to the user.
Products such as those disclosed in the Ostendorf and Klofta et al. patents also have a high potential for irritation because the virucidal or germicidal composition is on the surface of the tissue and is intentionally transferred to the user, so the user remains in prolonged contact with the irritant. There is also no mechanism for preventing the body secretion or fluid from soaking through the tissue and contacting the user.
Siloxane treated tissues are also known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,242 issued to Walter et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,282 issued to Ampulski et al., each pertain to a tissue treated with a siloxane composition resulting in a tissue that is soft, absorbent, and leaves a low amount of residue.
Prior art products such as those of Walter et al. and Ampulski et al. are very soft. However, they do nothing to kill or inactivate any microorganisms that may be present, so the discarded products remain a breeding ground and reservoir of potentially harmful microorganisms that may contribute to the spread of disease.